Taylor Doose Is A Zombie, And Other Stories
by The Reigning LauraLi
Summary: Early S7, SH is suddenly overwhelmed by a series of supernatural creatures and strange events. Rory is forced to confront an angry ex, while Lorelai tries to salvage a friendship with Luke... all while running for their lives! Lit and JJ. Have fun!


**Allow me to introduce myself:**

Many of you fellow Literati, I'm sure, are familiar with **silverhelix428**, better known as **Victoria**. Well, I am **Victoria's cousin, Laura Li**. Yes, that is my real name, and yes it is pronounced how you think it is. Anyway, V's been bugging me to write for Gilmore Girls for ages, but since I wanted to keep my street cred, I've created an alternate account to do so. So shhhh! Don't let the people over on the Heroes fandom know!

* * *

**The Story:**

Apparently I'm incapable of writing a story without **some** supernatural involvement so to make the transition easier, I'm starting off with a 10- to 15-chapter fling involving zombies, death, mayhem, and a whole host of (totally unexplained) supernatural occurrences, all happening in a mysteriously isolated (also unexplained, by the way) Stars Hollow. Starts at some point in **early season 7**, after "That's What You Get, Folks," but most definitely before "Lorelai's First Cotillion." I'm going to try to find creative ways to work in just about every character. And yes, it's a **Lit**. I might work in a **JavaJunkie** reconciliation, if you ask nicely, though I can't promise I'll get them all the way back together... maybe just friends for now. All I can tell you is that as for Chris? That bastard's going **down!**

**Just don't ask me to explain how any of this weird shit is happening in Stars Hollow and we'll be just peachy, m'kay?**

* * *

Prologue: The (Undead) Girl Next Door

Tuesday afternoons in Stars Hollow were dull as a rule. This _particular_ Tuesday afternoon, however, was unusually slow. Lorelai was _not_ having a good day. She had survived an uncomfortable encounter with Luke at the bank with her dignity barely intact, only to arrive at the inn to discover that the Dragonfly was devoid of guests, with little prospect of any of the rooms being filled. It wasn't unusual for the first week in June to be slow, but this was ridiculous. Sookie was falling asleep in the kitchen, most of the help had been sent home, and the only activity about the place was Michel attempting to work off his yogurt from breakfast. It seemed there had been some confusion between the low-fat and non-fat containers. So now here she was, with a book in her hands, perched on the stool behind the reception desk, doing absolutely nothing constructive. It had been yet another dull, rainy day in a long, dull, rainy week, and clouds appeared to be gathering for yet another spitting, pathetic summer rain.

In short, Lorelai really hated June. Worst month ever.

"Excuse me," a voice rasped, making Lorelai look up from the chick lit she'd been absorbed in for most of the afternoon.

The voice belonged to a waif-like teenage girl Lorelai vaguely recalled seeing at the last town meeting. She looked terrible. Her thick black hair was matted, her dark eyes were bloodshot, and her skin was pale and clammy-looking.

"Can I help you?" Lorelai asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm so thirsty," she said in the same raspy voice.

Lorelai slipped off her stool and moved around the desk. "Well, sure Sweetie, let's get you something to dr-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the girl lunged at her, mouth opening to reveal two rows of razor-like teeth snapping viciously at her. Lorelai tumbled backwards with a scream, the girl landing on top of her, grasping at her with unnaturally strong, cold hands. Lorelai kicked desperately at the girl's belly, trying to knock her back off of her, but it did no good. She was too tall, and couldn't get the right angle to use her weight against her petite attacker.

The girl's fingernails scraped harshly against Lorelai's face, drawing blood, and she shrieked again, this time in pain. All the while, the girl's jaws were working, snapping open and closed like a shark's as she pushed inexorably closer to her victim, despite Lorelai's attempts to fend her off.

And then suddenly the girl was being pulled away by another set of hands. She whipped around and bent into a defensive crouch, hissing angrily at Jackson. For a moment, the two were locked in place, staring at each other. Then, with an unearthly shriek, she shot away, streaking out of the inn like a wild thing.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Sookie asked, standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth.

"What happened?" Jackson demanded, extending a hand to help her up.

Lorelai shook her head, staring dazedly at her friends. "She... she just _attacked_ me!" she said, simultaneously stunned and outraged by what had happened. "She just came out of nowhere and hurled herself on me! And she was so _strong_...!"

"Honey, you're bleeding!" Sookie exclaimed, approaching with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "She scratched me. Where's the first aid kit?"

Sookie bit her lip. "It's in the pantry," she said. "But it's not going to be much use. I've had a bad couple of weeks: there was the mincing knife disaster last Wednesday and I burned my hand so badly two weeks ago, and then there was the frying pan incident yesterday... Point is, the first aid kit isn't really too well stocked at the moment. Mani was supposed to take care of that but he forgot, so basically, unless you need hydrocortisone rubbed on something, we're out of luck."

Lorelai nodded, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her still-racing heart. "That's okay, Sook. I'll just go to the store and get some Band-Aids right now."

"Are you sure you should?" Sookie asked, examining her bleeding face. "I mean, you just got attacked!"

"Um, yeah... _Yes_. I'm fine," Lorelai said firmly, trying to remind herself that she was Wonder Woman. She was _fine_. She was.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Jackson informed her. "That freak could still be out there!"

Lorelai was about to insist again that she was fine, but suddenly she decided that maybe she could use the company. What was the harm? "Okay. I guess that would be..." She sighed. "Thanks, Jackson"

The produce man inclined his head. "What are friends for?"

So, leaving Sookie and Michel in charge of the Dragonfly for the time being, Lorelai and Jackson set out for Doose's.

* * *

**Next time:**

* Lucy and Olivia arrive in Stars Hollow, and they're bringing along a surprise for Rory  
* Lorelai and Jackson encounter more than a few obstacles on their way to Doose's  
* A fight ensues  
* Luke is depressed

Updates are likely going to be slow. I intend for the chapters to be quite long, and therefore will be taking my time with them. Plus, with the new school year starting, I'm going to be busy.


End file.
